unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Falcon
|-|Unturned 3= The Desert Falcon is a in Unturned 3. It uses the Desert Falcon Magazine, which holds 7 rounds. Acquirement: Germany: It can be found at military locations and occasionally inside Coalition tents at the Stronghold. PEI: It can be found at Summerside Military Base and Confederation Bridge. It can also drop from Mega Zombies. Washington: It can spawn at Scorpion-7, Paradise Point, Olympia Military Base, Military Checkpoints, Crashed Military Convoys, and the Crashed Desert Huey. It can also drop from Mega Zombies. Russia: It can be obtained only through Carepackages. Canada: It can located at any military location, and dropped from mega zombies. Analysis: History: Trivia: *The Desert Falcon is based on the Desert Eagle designed by Magnum Research Inc. and Israeli Military Industries. **Due to its nationality, it's extremely likely that this model was made by Magnum Research Inc. *Oddly enough, it is referred as a "cannon" instead of a pistol. This likely refers to the fact that it has extreme recoil and damage, making it impractical as a handgun. *Despite the Desert Falcon being a military-grade weapon, the real thing is used only by the Polish GROM and the IDF. In either case, it is not a standard issue firearm. *Like the Katana, Gold players will get a special Gold skin for the Desert Falcon, that looks like the normal Desert Falcon but is golden, and the sight color changes to gold as well. *The Desert Falcon has the same iron sights as the Avenger. *A modified Desert Falcon with a vertical grip, tactical flashlight, and muzzle can be given to you by Mayor Ekko after completing the Unyielding questline in Hawaii. |-|Classic= The Desert Falcon is a rare Ranged Weapon found at military locations. It uses swift magazines , which hold 7 rounds and can be refilled by crafting a swift magazine with civilian bullets . Acquirement: The Desert Falcon is found in 6 locations, all of them being military locations. These locations are; O'Leary Military Base, the green tent and bridge checkpoint in the Confederation Bridge, the helicopter crash in St. Peter's Island, the tent in Montague, some places in Belfast Airport and the outpost in Burywood. Analysis: Advantages: *Uses extremely common Swift Magazines, which use only 1 box of Civilian Bullets to refill. *Highest damage-per-shot of any pistol, capable of killing a civilian zombie with a headshot. *Reloads very quickly, in fact, the quickest of all magazine weapons. *Can be quite accurate at the max range limit Disadvantages: *Like all pistols, the Desert Falcon has a sluggish fire rate. Its fire rate is also slower than the Colt. *Heavy for a pistol, weighing 1.5kg. *Extremely loud when not suppressed. *Its effective range is very short, being almost half that of the Berette and Colt. *Its magazines only hold 7 bullets, making them an inefficient use of Civilian Bullets. *As with other pistols, it does not support tactical attachments. *Its bright color makes it easy to spot. *Less common than other pistols, spawning only at dangerous military locations. History: Trivia: *The Desert Falcon is a pistol added in update 2.1.7. **It is the fourth handgun in the game, the second pistol to use swift magazines and is the first military pistol in the game (excluding the Colt, since it is more common in civilian locations). **Update 2.1.8 increased the damage so the Desert Falcon will now kill a civilian Zombie in a single shot to the head. *The Desert Falcon is based on the Desert Eagle. *The Desert Falcon uses the same ammunition as the Colt, although in reality the 1911, the firearm the Colt is based on, famously fires .45ACP while the Desert Eagle, which the Desert Falcon is based on, famously fires .50AE (although it is also available chambered in .44 Mag, .357 Mag, and various wildcat calibers). *There was a glitch where the texture of this weapon was changing to absolutely random colors. It was later fixed. |-|Gallery= Unturned 3: First-Person View: 2015-05-08 00001.jpg|Idle 2015-05-08 00003.jpg|Aiming 2015-05-08 00004.jpg|Inspect 2015-05-08 00006.jpg|Model 2015-05-08 00005.jpg|Safety DesertFalconSightsNight.png|Illuminated Sights DesertFalconSightsNightGold.png|Illuminated Gold Sights Third-Person View: Player holding Desert Eagle.png|Player holding Desert Falcon. Classic: Desert-Falcon.png|'Desert Falcon' model. Desert_falcon.png|'Desert Falcon' in first-person view. Desert Falcon.jpg|The Desert Falcon. Notice that the picture is taken near a brazier/camp fire. 2014-07-22_00006.jpg|'Desert Falcon' with the suppressor and red dot sight attachments. 2014-07-22_00004.jpg|Aiming down the sights with the Desert Falcon. Unturned - 3 Desert Falcons.jpg|Three Desert Falcons found in the same tower pl:Desert Falcon Category:Epic Rarity Category:Item Category:Weaponry Category:Ranged Weapon Category:Handgun